Jessica, Meet Jazz
by Alex Maria Johnson
Summary: Jessica Larson is a normal 18 year old girl. Well, that all changes when she meets Jazz; Optimus Prime's First Lieutenant. Since Jessica's Uncle Jake works for NEST and didn't know 'til now, the Cons are after her for God who knows why. It's up to Jazz and the Bots to protect her. Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Jessica, Meet Jazz.**

**(Author's Note: This just popped into my head. So, I hope y'all like it. Let me know if you guys want me to continue.)**

**(Summary: Jessica Larson is a normal 18 year old girl who had a huge passion of music. Like rock, hip hop, dubstep, electronic, dance, pop, and alternative music. She always has her earphones in, listening to various artists and music. Jessica then meets a certain Autobot named Jazz. Who happens to be a First Lieutenant to an Autobot named Optimus Prime. Soon Jazz and Jessica become friends and are always together, talking about different types of music. Soon, their friendship becomes something more.)**

~~~~~Jessica's POV.

My name is Jessica Larson. I'm eighteen years old and was now living on my own; which meant that I finally moved out of my parent's house and was frickin' happy about it too. I got sick of my parent's fighting and arguing everyday and hope that they get a divorce.

I always hated it when they fought… hell, even when I was little I would run to my room and lock the door, crying and hoping that they would stop. But, that was a long time ago and that's that.

I was currently listening to my iPhone 4S. Yes, I bought it with my own money; thanks to my job at Best Buy. I was really into music, like addicted to it. I was 12 when I first got an mp3 player that my Uncle Jake gave me for my Birthday. And some odd years later, I bought my self a brand new Laptop for my Christmas present, since my parents never got the damn chance to do any of that.

I still have my laptop and mp3, but they're at home. You see, I live in an apartment, it was expensive to live in those types of apartments; but it was better than a shitty looking apartment.

I sighed as I made my way home, when a sexy looking Pontiac Solstice GXP drove by, and it's color was a dark silver. My favorite color of all time!

"Someday, I'm gonna buy me a sexy car like that… Someday." I mumbled to myself. If I could afford buying a car like that. I've had my driver's licence for two years now and I know how to drive. But, walking's better. Right?

I watched the car switch it's turning signal on and turned left, out of my sight. Hey, maybe if I'm lucky, I'll see it again… Hopefully.

~~~~~Time skip.

I walked into my apartment home and let out a sigh. Walking into the kitchen area to get a mtn. dew from the fridge.

Once I got my drink, my iPhone went off; letting me know that I just now got a text. Pulling out my phone I saw that it was from Uncle Jake. Jake was my mom's younger brother who was in the Army.

"_Hey squirt. I'm just letting you know that I got promoted to becoming a Major. How cool is that? I miss you Jessi. Just heard the news that Mary and Drew got divorced. Finally. Anyway, I hope I'll hear from you soon. Lots of love, Jake."_

I wiped a tear that was slowly rolling down my cheek. God I wish that I could see him again. So my parents finally divorced huh? About time.

Jake Rowen was my Uncle and my best friend. He got shipped to Iraq to fight the war that was going on over there, and he was only a First Lieutenant at the time. It's been that long and now that he's a Major, and that made me proud of him.

Maybe I should tell him about the Pontiac Solstice GXP...? Oh, what the hell. I quickly texted him and told him what I saw today and told him that I loved and missed him. Pressed send and put my iPhone on the kitchen counter. I walked out of the kitchen and into my bedroom to change.

Once I got there I walked over the dresser and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a black halter top. Quickly taking of my shoes and got undressed, leaving me with my bra and girl's underwear. Pulling on my blue flared jeans and then putting on my halter top. I grabbed my hairbrush and began to brush my wavy raven black hair. I put the brush down and took off my glasses. Getting their cleaning rag I began to clean the lenses.

"I wish I didn't have to wear glasses all the time… but not my fault I got my blindness from my mom…" I said to myself. Putting my glasses back on I walked over to my closet to grab a pair of flats. They were black on the outside, but purple on the inside.

Once that was out of the way, I headed into the kitchen to grab my iPhone to see if Jake replied. Sadly, he didn't.

"Must be busy with Military stuff." I said aloud.

Running a hand through my chin length raven black hair, my ocean blue eyes staring at the screen. I sighed softly and put my phone in my jean pocket. Walking out of the kitchen and out the front door, and down the hall, then the stairs, since the elevator was out of order…still. As I walked out of the building, I stopped dead in my tracks. There, parked in the parking lot, was the same Pontiac Solstice GXP.

Gathering up my courage, I slowly walked up to the car, getting a closer look at it. I stopped at the driver side and looked down to see the steering wheel, because what caught my attention was on the middle of the steering wheel… kinda looked like a face. A robotic face.

Standing straight, I smiled a little. "Someday, I'm gonna have a car like you. Hopefully." I told him. What? Why not give the car a gender. Besides, it's better calling him an it.

I turned around and walked out of the lot and onto the sidewalk to just walk around for a while. Lucky for me I brought my purse with my to that had my wallet, keys, and putting my iPhone inside.

But little did I know, was that the GXP started up and slowly rolled out of the parking lot to follow me. And I was about to get a wake-up call as to why…


	2. Chapter 2

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I'm going to stop writing for a while until I have ideas and no more writers block anymore. I love you guys for favoriting, following, and reviewing all of my stories and telling me that you love them and want me to continue writing more chapters, but as of today, I'm going to stop writing for awhile and hoping that the ideas will come to me. I have also changed my Pen Name to my first OC, Alex Maria Johnson. Just letting y'all know. Anyway, I hope that you all will understand and hope that you guys will be patient with me here, and will not ask me when I'm gonna start writing again, 'cause I don't even know… I love you all and I hope that you all will understand.**

**Lots of love, **

**Alex Maria Johnson. ^_^**


End file.
